Wildflower
by demimonde
Summary: AU. A historical romance fraught with a stubborn, independent country bumpkin with an aversion to London society, an affluent bachelor quite adept at avoiding aggressive matchmaking mamas and their adventures suffered together by the hands of a scheming fate. Love was never wilder and untamed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

**Wildflower **

_Chapter One _

…

Kagome had always been the wild child. Compared to her siblings, she was the most untamable. Mother called her an uncontrollable whirlwind. Father called her his favorite. And she aptly called herself free spirited. Somewhere in between, Kikyo had thrown in her disapproving looks and Sango her stern, if not amused, expressions.

Really, the only two people who appreciated her disposition were her younger twin brothers Souta and Kohaku. When they were children, they were quite inseparable. Three mischief makers, hand in hand roaming the lands of their expansive estate in the countryside. Climbing trees and swimming in the small lake nearby, riding their father's prized horses and racing with the wind. She had adored those days. Now they were away for their studies and suffice it to say, she missed them terribly.

Her sisters were both married. Kikyo, the eldest at eight and twenty who was expecting her second child, was wife to Viscount Devereux. It had been a quiet, tender affair. Letters and airy sighs, gentle touches and welcoming smiles. A most proper courting, suitable for two people who Kagome considered quite opposite in temperament. They complimented each other well however, the love between them silent and strong.

Sango, six and twenty, had married a year ago. The Earl of Kent, renown bachelor at the time had fallen so deeply in love with her that he'd been wrecked for all other women. He would have no other and so had gallantly pursued Sango during the season and in the end, had stolen her heart despite her many weak protests and denials of the heart. Or so the story went, told by her dearest romantic of a mother. Kagome had been away in France that year, visiting her favorite Aunt and Uncle.

Of course, Kagome had managed to wheedle the true story from her sister's lips. Pervert that Lord Miroku was, he had attempted to grope her but Sango would have none of it and had promptly slapped the violet eyed offender across the face for his improper behavior. Kagome obviously had then questioned why her sister just hadn't cut his hand off with a pair of shears (they had been perusing Lady Finley's garden that night), to which Sango had replied rather matter-of-factly that there hadn't been one available.

But who would dare slap an _Earl_? Especially one of his status and fortune? Miroku had laughed, truly amazed that a lady would have the gall to do such a thing and then give him a tongue lashing on the proper ways of a gentleman because he certainly was no gentleman. He'd fallen in love with her that moment and in the days and weeks after, showed her, despite that one fatal flaw, he was quite gentlemanly indeed. It went without saying that the only woman her brother-in-law ever groped again was his lovely wife.

And then there was her. Kagome LaQuinn, the ever elusive third daughter of the Earl of Devon, Lord Rowan LaQuinn. He was a well respected man. Thick dark brown hair streaked with gray and a towering build, though certainly growing fuller around the middle as the years went by. He was no less a man of purpose than when he was thirty. He still surveyed his lands every morning with his stable hand, took great care with the horses they bred and made repairs around the estate when necessary. He was not afraid to get his hands soiled and believed strongly in hard work and perseverance. Though having five children, one had to be persevering and patient. Her father was a _very_ patient man who hardly ever lost his temper. Though when he did, one would be wise to seek cover.

Kagome loved her father dearly. Her mother too, of course. But like every mother, all she wanted for her children was to see them happily married and settled. So it came as no surprise that the only thing she heard from her mother's lips was marriage, marriage, and more marriage.

'_One must settle down and create a family. _

_Kagome dear, you are not getting any younger. Do you wish to become a spinster? I hear it's a rather dreadful existence. You'll be absolutely pitied. _

_Kagome dearest, what about that handsome young fellow we met the other day? He seems perfectly suitable. _

_Kagome darling, don't you want what your sisters have? Come to London with me. Visit them and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to find you a charming husband.'_

To which she would always reply in a severely exasperated tone, 'For heaven's sake, Mother! I'm only twenty four! I would hardly call that spinster-ish!' or 'I haven't ever bothered to spend a season in London so what makes you think I'd start now? I'd rather sever my right foot than spend a moment dancing with stuffy, snobby, smelly old men who haven't a lick of sense except only to ogle my bosom!'

Her mother was never deterred, however. Notica LaQuinn, a viscount's daughter who had some oriental lineage in her ancestry, was a very beautiful woman. She was graceful, proud and petite with ebony hair and deep brown eyes set upon flawless milk white skin. Kikyo and Sango had managed to take after their mother.

Kagome…well, not so much. She had inherited Rowan's bright blue eyes. She was taller, tanner, and curvier than her sisters. She also didn't have their shiny, straight black hair. Hers was long and wavy, most unruly at times, and so black it was almost blue. She also seemed to have inherited her father's willfulness, much to her mother's chagrin.

Despite Notica's words and constant urging, Kagome wasn't ready for marriage. She'd never spent seasons in London as her sisters and mother always did. They had tried to drag her along one time but she'd absolutely refused, stating that she'd rather hack off a limb than be forced to parade around grand ballrooms like a piece of meat and sold to the highest bidder. It would seem she wasn't very fond of her limbs (she was of course), but some exaggeration never hurt. After hours of pulling and tugging and much shouting and hair-pulling, they had given up and let her be.

Instead, she spent most of her time either at home with her father or traveling with her Aunt Kaede and Uncle Myouga. It hardly mattered to her if she experienced a season or not. She hadn't been one of those simpering, giggly chits who cared for nothing but frilly dresses and pointless gossip. Not that her sisters were. Her sisters, thank god, had more sense than that! But it was just that she had other interests, like reading and writing, traveling and seizing the opportunity to meet and learn about all kinds of interesting characters and subjects. She may be an affluent Earl's daughter with a fortune at her feet, but she'd no sooner act like one than she would an empty-headed, spoiled debutante whose highlight of the day was choosing which ribbons would go best with her evening gown.

Kagome was perfectly content to keep everything as it was. Unfortunately, fate had other plans and it did not quite agree with hers.

…

"Absolutely not."

"Come again?"

Kagome pierced her mother with a stubborn glare. "I said absolutely not. I refuse."

The Lady of Beaumont rubbed her temple. Her youngest daughter could be so exasperating at times. "In this matter, you do not have a choice."

"But I'll be fine here!" she protested. "I'm a grown woman and quite capable of handling myself."

"Kagome," her father fixed her with a stern look. "While you may think yourself capable, we'd feel more at ease if we knew you were with your sister. After visiting with your uncle and cousin, we'll meet you in London and then travel home."

"But—"

"I will hear no more of it," he said with finality.

She clenched her hands into fists, not liking this one bit. But the understanding part of her, and blast that understanding part, knew that her parents would only worry if she remained at home with no one but their servants to keep her company.

"I expect you packed for an early departure tomorrow. I've already sent word to Sango to expect you in the late afternoon hours. Are we understood, Kagome?"

"Yes, Father. Perfectly. May I be excused, then?"

With a sigh, he placed both hands upon her shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile. "I know your aversion to London society. I can barely stand it myself, but it will be good for you."

"The season will be beginning soon…" her mother added with a touch of hope.

"I'm not going there to find a husband."

"She is not going there to find a husband," he echoed Kagome's sentiments exactly. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to part with his youngest girl. Like he always told his wife, he was more than willing to let her become a spinster.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Rowan!"

Kagome rolled her pretty blue eyes, biting her lip in an attempt to smother a smile. "She is relentless."

"Quite. But she means well."

"I know."

"Don't you two dare conspire against me," she chided. "You, girl, need a proper husband."

"I'll need more than a proper husband before the day is through," muttered Kagome. Perhaps Cook had some of her delicious tarts in the kitchen. She could certainly use some right about now, if only to drown in her misfortune of being sent to London to suffer for an indeterminable amount of time.

After leaving her parents in the drawing room, she did indeed head over to the kitchen, where she lamented her fate in front of old and plump Mrs. Barret, Beaumont's most excellent cook of two decades and counting.

…

She arrived in London the following evening, sans a handmaid despite her mother's insistence (she could dress and ready herself just fine) and with two small trunks of her essentials. Her parents were traveling to York to pay a visit to one of their distant cousins who was apparently on his death bed. While they were not certain when they would arrive in London, her father had assured her that it wouldn't be that long of a wait. Before she knew it, they would be back on the winding paths to Beaumont. So what if she had to suffer through some particularly boring, inane exchanges and be on her very best behavior? While London society wasn't palatable, it was certainly tolerable. One needed only to smile, nod, and pretend to be interested. It wasn't all that horrible, her father had said.

And Kagome knew it to be true. She was just being stubborn and childish. Most knew that despite her strong will and sharp tongue, she was as gracious, kind-hearted, and beautiful as they came. It wasn't a terrible arrangement, to be stuck in London with her sisters. It just wasn't…desired, she supposed. It left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth whenever she thought about it. She knew what was ahead and bloody hell…Kagome almost groaned and cursed out loud.

She had however, put on a smile for the sake of her parents and reassured them that all was well and would be well, because really, she was a big girl and knew how to look after herself. _'I'll be sure to cause a scandal' _she had quipped. Her mother had not been amused.

"There you are, my Lady," Jinenji, oldest son to the LaQuinn's stable master and who was proving himself to be just as good as his father, placed her two small trunks by the door, and tested the knocker. He was a towering man with a thick build and a gentle disposition. Imposing upon first glance, but he really was the nicest man.

"Thank you, Jin. Do be safe on the way home. And tell everyone I'll miss them and –"

He gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll be fine, my Lady. Do not fret yourself."

She returned his smile with a grateful one of her own. The door to the Harte family's expansive London home swept open then and Mushin, butler for the Harte family for some twenty odd years now stepped out with a wide grin upon his face.

"My Lady Kagome!" the old, balding butler gushed.

She took a deep breath and shot Jinenji a helpless look.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Jinenji murmured before he took his leave.

"All the luck in world, perhaps? For I will surely need it if I am to make it back home alive."

Jinenji wisely stifled his laughter. "Good luck then, my Lady."

…

_...to be continued..._

_..._

_Because I have an unhealthy obsession with period romance novels and I just couldn't resist. _

_-demimonde_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

…

**Wildflower **

_Chapter Two_

…

"So what's this I hear about your new house guest, Harte?"

Miroku looked up from his paperwork. "Why, good morning to you too, Westington. How do you do?"

Inuyasha threw himself into the chair next to his long time friend and settled his black booted feet atop the desk. He yawned just as Miroku pushed his legs off.

"My new house guest happens to be my wife's beloved younger sister."

Inuyasha stretched, running a hand through his chin length silver hair. "Have I met her?"

"She was at the wedding. Whether you met her or not would have depended— "

"The one with the blue eyes?"

"So you were still sober, then." Miroku nodded.

"You wound me, friend. I was quite sober at your wedding, thank you very much. So sober in fact that I sometimes have nightmares that I was the one getting married."

Miroku laughed and took in his disheveled appearance. "Tell me you did not just come from someone's bedroom?"

"I do not kiss and tell," Inuyasha evaded, but his twinkling gold eyes said it all. He had all the looks of a thoroughly satisfied man.

"You disgust me."

Inuyasha snorted. "You used to be me."

"I am a happily married man."

"You're leg-shackled!"

Miroku smiled. "One day you will understand."

Inuyasha shook his head, cringing at the idea. "Let us hope that day never comes. Unfortunately however, I must be going. Sesshoumaru's due to arrive any moment now and mother wants to throw a bloody welcome home fete."

"It sounds more like a mother's scheme to get her sons married or leg-shackled as you so aptly put it. We received an invitation this morning."

Inuyasha cursed. "Leave it to her to turn an ordinary fete into something ridiculous."

"The first of many, I assure you. I'll see you tonight. Be sure to save me a dance."

"Shut up, Harte."

…

Sango swept into Kagome's room, tsking when she discovered her younger sister still haphazardly strewn across the canopy bed.

"Kagome!"

Her response was an undecipherable noise which was then followed by further burrowing into the soft white pillows.

With an impatient huff, Sango grasped the ends of the coverlet and yanked them off. "Get up!"

"Oww!" Kagome shot up, rubbing her calves where her older sister had just pinched her. Shooting glares, she fumed most unladylike. "What the devil, Sango!"

Hiding a satisfied smirk, she said, "It's nearly ten. Do get up and prepare yourself for the day already. When father said you'd be staying with us, it didn't mean spend all your time in bed."

"But the pillows are just so soft and plush, and—"

"You were up late reading, weren't you?"

Kagome gave her a secretive smile. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Please get up and make yourself presentable. It's a beautiful day out and I wanted to take a walk. You'll accompany me, won't you?"

Kagome sprung into action. Fresh air, well, as fresh as London air could get, would be most welcome. "Give me a few minutes?"

Sango nodded before adding, "I'm glad you're here…"

Her blue eyes softened, arms coming around to hug Sango tight. "What are sisters for? Besides, you'll finally get to show me off. The elusive younger sister of Lady Kent who many question even exists."

"Don't make me regret my words."

Kagome laughed, pecking her cheek. "I'm absolutely famished. Be a loving sister and ask Cook for a plate of something delicious? I promise I won't be long."

And true to her word, she was down the grand staircase a mere fifteen minutes later in a periwinkle day dress and loose, wavy black locks.

"Good morning, Mushin!" she called, dashing by the butler with a charming smile. It melted his heart and reminded him why he always looked forward to the younger LaQuinn's visits. She was very much a breath of fresh air, so unlike the London harpies his Lady Harte had the misfortune of obligingly entertaining.

Kagome's glittery blue eyes lit up when she saw the impressive and utterly mouth-watering array of food. Turning a playful glare on Mushin, she shook her head. "Are you trying to fatten me up? All I needed was one plate, not twenty!"

Mushin grinned. "I may have gone a tad overboard, but there should be—"

"Shush, old man. You know I would have been perfectly happy with a plate of eggs. You and Cook spoil me."

"Naturally."

Kagome took a seat and began helping herself. "Please join me, Mushin. I hate eating alone."

He looked horrified at the suggestion, making Kagome roll her eyes. It wasn't as if she was asking him to give her a limb. "My Lady should be arriving any moment to offer you company."

By the time Sango arrived however, Kagome was polishing off the last of her brunch with a gulp of tea. She looked so polished and refined that Kagome had to sigh in envy. Sango and Kikyo were so bloody perfect and proper and everything she wasn't.

"If his Lordship should return before we do, please let him know we went out for a stroll," Sango imparted before leaving.

"Of course, my Lady."

…

"How fares Beaumont, little sister?" Sango asked as they walked arm in arm through the park.

"As comforting as ever. You really must visit more often."

"If it weren't for my obligations here—"

Kagome scoffed. "Obligations? You mean suffering those nonsensical women you call friends?"

Sango slapped her sister's wrist. "Hush. They aren't all so insufferable."

Kagome held in her laughter, but it still managed to shine through her eyes. "Right." She didn't believe a word of it.

"The Westingtons are throwing a fete tonight. You must come," Sango implored, switching the subject.

"Is this to be one of those droll affairs? Where I sit like a good little girl and nod my head, pretending I give a damn about the latest fashion in ribbons or who was seen dancing with whom? Because if it is…"

Sango was sorely tempted to throttle her younger sister. While she missed her candidness, this wasn't the most ideal setting to be tossing unladylike words. "Watch yourself," she chided.

"Afraid I might damage our reputation?" Kagome teased. "Mother was worried about the same thing but I assured her I'd be on my best behavior. I've quite grown up I'll have you know."

Sango raised a skeptical brow. "Perhaps. Mother wrote and she believes you have begun to see reason."

Kagome rolled her pretty blue eyes. "She'd like nothing more than to marry me off."

"She wants to see you settled."

"I can't."

"When you meet him, you will think otherwise."

"Will I fall madly in love?" Kagome asked quietly. "You know I will not marry without love."

Sango smiled, squeezing her sister's hand. "It is different for everyone. But yes, you will. You are most lovable."

Kagome laughed. "Others would not agree."

"Then they do not know you."

"Or they do not appreciate my shortcomings. I am not so patient or elegant as you and Kik. Nor am I as refined as mother. I am—"

"Rash? Uncouth? A hellion?" her sister supplied.

Kagome scowled. "Sango!"

Her older sister giggled. "I am right, you know."

"Perhaps," Kagome conceded with a playful smile. "But only when I wish to be. I am quite agreeable most other times."

Sango gave her sister a fond smile and squeezed her hand. "I always considered you a wildflower amongst roses and daisies. You hardly ever let anything get you down and are so fiercely independent. Quick witted, strong, and in possession of a beauty and character all your own. I oftentimes wonder if you recognize your own allure, little sister," she divulged. "I suppose you get your constitution from Father. You and he are very alike."

"Were those compliments?" Kagome asked cheekily.

Sango tsked before greeting a small group of fluttering butterflies. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Good afternoon Lady Kent. How do you do?" the eldest of them asked.

"Perfectly well, Miss Botan. I see Lady Shoga isn't too far behind," Sango said, glancing beyond the trio towards their elderly, plump chaperon who lingered by a bush of roses.

The middle sister, Momiji, sighed dejectedly. "Mother insists. It isn't proper for us to be on our own apparently."

"We must observe the rules of society and act accordingly, or else we'll bring shame upon Mama and Papa. We cannot have that." Hitomi spoke with a grave insistence, a wisdom well beyond her fourteen years.

Kagome observed the three proper young ladies with a keen eye. Dressed in what she assumed was the latest fashion–a bit frilly, but adorable getups with bows and ribbons– they proved what she had always pictured in her mind of what proper, delicate young ladies of London society would look like. So fresh and innocent, rosy-cheeked and bright eyed, and positively giddy with the Season just around the corner.

"If I might be so bold to ask Lady Kent, who is your pretty companion?" Botan inquired, a bit in awe as she glanced at Kagome with curious brown eyes.

"You'll have to pardon my older sister. She seems to have forgotten I am here," Kagome answered with mock hurt.

"This is your younger sister, Lady Kent?" Momiji exclaimed before her face reddened in embarrassment.

Sango and Kagome both laughed, putting the young girl at ease. "She is. This is Lady Kagome LaQuinn," Sango officially introduced. "Kagome, these are the Medeley girls. Miss Botan made her debut last Season while this will be Momiji's first."

"You must be excited, Miss Momiji. I've heard such grand tales of the London Season."

The middle Medeley girl perked up instantly. "I've already acquired all my gowns from the modiste and Mother has planned everything out. It is her wish to see both Botan and I make a good match this Season, so we shan't disappoint her. I have all the confidence that we will find suitable, handsome, charming men who will sweep us off our feet, dance with us until we can dance no more and send letters of love and admiration…"

It was amusing to watch the young girl suffuse with an enthusiasm unparalleled by no other Kagome had ever come across. These young girls lived for the Season. They were bred to have one goal in mind. To find a suitable husband, which in essence meant a man who was rich, charming, handsome, and rich. Nevermind _love_. Young girls always fancied themselves in love, but infatuation was not the same.

"You and your sister will do splendidly," Kagome assured.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Kagome. Mother has the utmost confidence we will fetch ourselves worthy husbands," Momiji agreed, avidly nodding her head.

"I believe you three should be on your way. Lady Shoga looks most impatient and it appears as if her bad hip is bothering her. Be dears and make sure she gets some proper rest. Send your mother my regards," Sango said, ushering them along.

"We will, Lady Kent. It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Kagome." They curtsied and waved their goodbyes before departing, helping along their grumbling chaperone.

"Do they all possess a similar disposition?"

Sango grinned as they resumed their stroll, now heading for home. "Most, but not all. After a while, you grow accustomed to their high pitched twittering. Wait until you meet their matchmaking mamas. They're a frightening lot."

"I can barely tolerate Mother badgering me about marriage. The last things I need are mamas on the prowl thinking me their daughters' competition." Kagome balked. "Though I assume we've now established that I am real and on my way to spinsterhood?"

"Quite. The Medeley women are notorious gossipers."

"Isn't that lovely…"

"Not to worry. Momiji and Botan seemed quite enamored by your appeal. They are no doubt singing your praises at this very moment."

"I'd prefer they not sing at all. It was my every intention to keep this visit quiet and peaceful until I could depart for Beaumont."

"You will be disillusioned, dear sister."

Kagome frowned. "That's what I was afraid of…"

…

Sesshoumaru Westington had always held an indifferent attitude towards London society and its Season. It was a necessary evil he had reasoned. Despite aggressive matchmaking mamas and fluttery young chits, it was an exercise in patience, will, and strategy. Strategy being the best ways to avoid and outmaneuver said matchmaking mamas on the hunt. When he wasn't in London, which he hadn't been for the past year, he was traveling and surveying his Father's properties across the countryside. It was always a welcome reprieve from the confinements of high society.

Standing in his parents' London home and watching the servants bustle about in preparation of a fete she was throwing but had so conveniently forgotten to mention, Sesshoumaru was beginning to question his decision to return. Perhaps he should have told no one, thus giving his mother little time to prepare. At this moment, she was chirping orders left and right, all in a tizzy and practically glowing with excitement. _Ridiculous._

"Brother!"

He turned around just in time to welcome his sister flinging herself upon him. "Rin…"

"Oh, I missed you terribly!" she cried, giving him a narrowed look once she pulled away. "What took you so long?"

"I had affairs to deal with."

"Affairs of the heart, I hope?"

"Do not be daft. Father's affairs."

Rin smiled, dark honey eyes bright with anticipation. "This is my second season out, Sesshoumaru and I can say with the utmost assurance that it will be the best yet! Now that you are home, you'll make it even more exciting!"

"I'm sorry I missed your debut."

She waved it off. "It is of no consequence. I am simply happy you've returned. As you can see, it gave Mother an excuse to throw a fete, though I'm afraid it has grown into something much more pronounced."

"I am not surprised," Sesshoumaru said distastefully, glancing through the large open windows.

Rin laughed. "Do not be deterred. Mother's only invited those whose company can be tolerated…and perhaps a few eager debutantes and their escorts."

"Again, I am not surprised."

"When are you ever? She wishes you and Inuyasha would stop your wandering ways and settle down already."

"Hnn." His mother could keep wishing. He had no desire to be leg-shackled to one of those twittering chits with half a brain. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He should be along any moment now for lunch. He only ever comes around when there's food involved."

"I do not," Inuyasha retorted as he entered the room. "You are half the reason, little sister."

"Yes, so that you may torment me," Rin sniffed, glaring at her other brother.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sighing. "Welcome home, brother."

"Still up to your wily ways, I see."

Inuyasha smirked. "I find bachelorhood becomes me. And you? Did you not find a nice, tame country bumpkin to your liking?"

"I find bachelorhood becomes me," Sesshoumaru echoed with a little smirk of his own. Though they had their differences and their disagreements, they were brothers after all. There was a mutual respect between them, albeit tenuous at times.

"You'll both break Mother's heart," said Rin before she yelled from the window, "Mother! Your bachelor sons have arrived and they are up to no good!"

"Rin dear, do not shout from the window! It is not ladylike behavior!"

"Yes, mother!" she called sweetly before whirling on her two brothers and taking them arm in arm. "Come along. Lunch will be on the terrace. I have much to tell you both about the Aynesworth ball."

"No need. I was there, remember?"

"For all of fifteen minutes! There was many a young lady who would have loved to dance. Mother was furious."

Sesshoumaru threw his younger brother a withering look. "For shame, Inuyasha."

The younger Westington scoffed. "Lady Medeley was on my tail. I refused to remain there a moment longer. It was a death trap!"

Rin giggled, understanding her brother's plight. It hardly mattered, anyway. That he made an appearance at a debutante's ball – at the threatening insistence of their mother than in any real want of a wife – was good enough. Both her brothers were two of London's most eligible bachelors. They were desperately sought after and considered prime catches among the ton.

But they were adamant in their refusal of marriage. Sesshoumaru was almost thirty and Inuyasha seven and twenty. They dallied, but kept their distance. Played, but did not form attachments. Their mother worried. Their father remained unconcerned. And Rin believed they just hadn't found the one.

Love was elusive after all. There was hope for them yet.

…

_...to be continued..._

...

_-demimonde_


End file.
